


A Beast gazes back

by IvvyQueen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Many other characters will appear I just don't wanna list them all, Multi, mature just for future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: There’s a monster where Rey lives.They say he’ll feast on your blood and teeth, he’ll maul you and destroy you if you disturb his sleep. ‘In his territory you must never go,’ she hears, among whispers in the wind, but when she’ll look into his eyes, she’ll think, ‘no man or thing could ever be that bad, right?’.(Reylo Monster AU)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters present in this work. This is a work for fun!

She could smell the iron in the air; the oil leaking from the dragged-back machines tainted the dirty streets with black drops as people took them to dismantling just to sell for a profit. Her hazel eyes travelled all over, distracted away from her scraps that could only earn her so much sustain without a need to hunt.

Her stomach growled in the slightest and Rey tried to muffle it with a tight clutch to her shirt, shaking her head to try and focus back on the scraps that required her attention.

Dirty streets, little rest from the blazing sun. Sweat ran down her back and her mouth ran dry, glaring at her nearly-empty water flask hanging from her belt.

And everyone shared the same worn-down expression, passerby and scavengers alike. 

Then everyone looked to the same moving point, two poor souls carried by their fellow soldiers back to the castle, with gashes to their side and bleeding onto the ground but not spilling their guts. Their stakes of living were higher than others who had gone down the same path.

Rey backed up when more blood spilled from their mouths, though it had no way of reaching her. Her nose scrunched, stomach twisting counter-clockwise.

‘‘Seems like _he_ claimed another two,’’ Rey heard from near her, two folks that leaned forward to watch the display. Her eyebrows furrowed and she inched back more at the smell of blood and the repulsive shared sense of morbidity among the spectators whenever they spoke of him, one she often eavesdropped in.

‘‘Not quite, those two aren’t dead yet,’’ The other chimed, shrugging as they leaned back. ‘‘though they’ll be soon.’’

No one knew his name, no one that survived could describe him as anything but a fleeting shadow that kills and banishes anyone who enters the forbidden lands of the forests. But Rey knew that once he feasted, he’d go to rest. Scavenging into the forest might not be safest, but it’d be a fruitful one if she left there and then.

‘‘Get back to **work!** ’’ Along with a thunderous fist-slam, Unkar shouted loud enough to alert all scavengers and make Rey’s ears ring. Her eyes scanned quick through the moving crowd, heading back to her table as she cursed the merchant man under her breath.

 _Better get my things quick,_ Rey thought, fetching her bag and staff. _can’t let others take this chance._

With her weapon in hand, Rey slipped through the crowd and headed south, following the worn-down rock path into the woods. 

_As long as I don’t go into the shadowed areas, I should be okay._ Rey repeated in her head, over and over again, A monotone anthem that reminds her where to never go.

Instead of houses of rocks and worn down tents all around, the dry grass curled under the sole of her boots and the dead trees began to surround her. The chattering of the people were left behind, exchanged for the cold, empty silence of the flora.

‘‘Hopefully I can find enough to sustain for a week or more…’’ She muttered as her hunger grew, eating away at her guts with tenuous ache.

Her fingertips grazed the white bark of the aspens, the trees which could never get leaves no matter the season they were in. If the dirty streets of the outer rims of the kingdom weren’t hopeless enough, trees always in decays were just the thing to do the trick and bring down anybody’s spirits.

And beyond, she saw the forbidden. A luscious, dark forest that hid all life under its thick crowns of green. Entering it meant disappearing, falling prey to predators and, a fate even worse, encountering him.

Rey shook her head and tried to carry on with her way.

Her eyes rolled with boredom, hitting every other tree as she made her way around the safe area. The ground turned muddier and some shiny objects came to surface, a fleeting moment of excitement for her. 

But she knew well they wouldn’t be enough to reach to be a week’s sustain, until she felt the ground below her foot move away from her and down a hill, a multitude of sparkling, usable objects rolling down with the mud.

Her eyes lit up like the starry night the more older- and rarer -scraps found themselves sliding down the hills. Her hesitation grew for an instant, but her hunger and craving reigned over her common sense. 

With a slider underneath her, Rey took her chance and picked everything on her way down as fast as she could, hands quick as they wrapped and tossed the metals and odd artifacts into her nest bag.

Soon she reached her halt, her sliding ending midway downhill. The sudden stop and her tight grip on her staff reddened her palms. Heavy breaths made her chest rise and fall, but she still was in the safe area; a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Rey peeked into her bag, counting the amount of food she’d get by cleaning and selling each piece to the Unkar. Her tongue savored the sweat on her lips, catching her breath.

The excitement did not last long when all support disappeared, the rock her staff held onto budged and made her fall. Her feet swung desperately and she rolled to the very end of the hills, rocks and ground hitting her on the way down.

Her backside and hips ached, biting her lip with tears welling up on the corner of her eyes. She struggled to even get off her back, let alone turn on her hands and knees, heavy puffs of breaths during it.

Hazy, Rey wiped the dirt off her face, groaning and cursing. Her eyes took everything in, where she had fallen to, deep into the valley and right into the forest.

‘‘Augh… bloody- oh no, no no no!’’ Her heart sunk to her chest, feeling the grass turn healthier under her palms as soon as she tried to get off the ground. Full of life yet so dark, so little light escaping through the green crowns.

Desperate, her bruised hands tried to grip onto rocks but her efforts were to no avail, as there were no stable points from which to hold onto, each time she fell and slid back down, hurting her more than the previous.

Her breathing rushed and time slowed, the grip on her staff tightening and the road back into the kingdom no longer visible, or accessible, to Rey.

‘‘Okay, maybe I can circle this ton of mud, yes, then I’ll use those rocks and get up there, simple,’’ She mumbled, wiping the sweat off her brow. ‘‘I need to get back before it’s too late.’’

‘‘Too late for what?’’ 

The deep voice behind her froze her on the spot. Her muscles felt heavy and rigid like stone itself. A shadow loomed over and hid her from the little sunlight that could get through the thick pine-colored foliage. 

The presence of death caressed her neck, she could feel it so clearly there was a moment where she wondered, if she wasn’t already dead.

‘‘Well?’’

‘‘I’m not afraid of you.’’ Rey tried to turn and face him, but he moved behind her, away from her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed in a frown, her empty hand curling into a fist, nails digging into the skin of her palms. It was a blatant lie to try and save her life.

‘‘Look into my eyes,’’ Rey ordered, though with no place to do so, hoping that his breathing ceased on her neck and that he’d stop hiding behind her. A heavy swallow went down as his steps crushed the healthy grass under his heavy steps. He circled slow, careful yet intense, to meet her per her request.

And the first sight of him, was bright scarlet looking deep into her very eyes. It was a curious gaze, a certain sadness reflected in it too, much unlike the stories told; even though they were right about them being colored like spilt blood, they also missed on the twinges of brown.

‘‘You really are not afraid of me,’’ He said, noticing her defensive frown and her puffed chest the same way she noticed his fangs, almost bared, as he spoke. 

‘‘Why should I be?’’ Her reply came out cruel and almost demeaning, for it was the best attempt she had to save herself from certain death or what she thought would be it. Rey glanced down at his claws for an instant, then back at his face and the rest of him as he inched away from her.

She found it odd that, despite his imposing frame, his stance did not match. Night-sky feathers covered his muscular arms and the edge of his cheeks, blurring the line between his jet-black hair and them. Legs and feet were exchanged for, what she could imagine, were powerful bird talons. Yet, he hunched just a little to meet her gaze, as if she was the very first creature he had ever laid eyes on.

‘‘Do I have something on my face or what?’’ Her tone was intense, not enough to be called a scream but it certainly wasn’t a meek whisper or anything close to it. His feathers puffed, alerted yet he didn’t flinch.

‘‘You’re not a soldier,’’ The creature uttered to himself, it was then Rey realized he had been studying her and not eating with his eyes. 

‘‘I strike twice as hard as one,’’ Her cheeks colored rose, Rey stepped away from him. She found herself inexplicably on the defense. 

‘‘I don’t doubt that one bit.’’ He respected the distance she tried to make, save for his eyes which followed Rey’s every move and studied every inch of her, but she read sincerity in his voice. 

‘‘…Leave.’’

‘‘W-What?’’ Eyes turned into platters, she stared incredulous. ‘‘Aren’t you going to kill me?’’

‘‘No,’’ His stance turned proper, turning his back to her. Rey regained her breath, relief surging and the adrenaline rush left her muscles quivering. ‘‘I… already feasted today, no use killing if it can’t be saved.’’ He added, Rey did not believe a single word of what he said.

‘‘But why? You kill everyone that crosses into your territory! You’re a terrifying, ruthless killer! You-’’

‘‘That’s enough!’’ His fangs bared clearly on her face and she mirrored, granted her with the confidence that not long ago he had and now lacked. ‘‘That is enough. I am granting you the chance to leave, now go! Or do you have a death wish?’’

‘‘Do _you?_ ’’ Her challenge and proximity sent a shiver to his very core, shocked and holding back a slight smirk. 

The flames of her eyes and reckless courage like a wave that pushed him back. His red irises travelled and studied Rey’s with increasing curiosity, and terribly aware that Rey was doing the same.

‘‘I will not kill you because you’ve dared to look me in the eyes, now go and live, you…’’ He let his words dwindle in the air, an indirect request for her name.

‘‘I’m… Rey.’’ Her net bag hung now over her shoulder, slowly backing up but never looking away from him. ‘‘And what’s your name?’’

His silence was deafening, the tightest knot right at his jugular. He couldn’t hide the fear, his lips quivered and his gaze averted; a simple curious question from her had him backing up now.

‘‘I’ll tell you if we ever meet again.’’

‘‘We will,’’ Rey assured, smiling a minuscule smirk as she watched his eyebrows rise high on his face. ‘‘I’ll come back and make sure of that.’’ 

He was left speechless, mouthing incoherencies as he watched the young woman leave his domains. He cursed how captivating she was, wondering how her defiance and bravery managed to shake his very soul.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days went by and Rey finally gathered the courage to see him again, to seek out he everyone fears, that she was supposed to detest, to flee from and to pray she never encounters again.

But there she was, a rabbit’s corpse hanging by a thread at the tip of her weapon; a peace offering for the forest’s mighty beast.

And not far away, he glared at her, partially insulted yet wanting to devour the prey to its lagomorph bones. To tear its flesh and satiate his intense hunger. She had come at the right time, his hunt was not going well for him that day.

Careful to not startle her, an eye kept on her dangerously-long staff that could knock a few teeth out with her swing, he hummed a low ‘ _ahem_ ’. Her head snapped in his direction, slowly moving the offering to his face. His strong fingers gripped the rabbit and a single claw cut it off from her staff.

‘‘You really came back,’’ He eyed the rabbit, then her. ‘‘you had no need to yet you did. It’s very weird, don’t you think?’’

‘‘Stupid, I’d say,’’ She jested, barely earning anything more than a confused glance her way, he didn’t seem to like the way she spoke of herself. ‘‘I’ll be honest and say, I have no good reason to be here, though the air here is fresher here than in the periphery.’’

‘‘Periphery? What is someone like you doing there?’’ He simply couldn’t picture her; all he ever heard of that lace were wretched tales and awful descriptions of its many smells and looks, that Rey was very much a mismatched piece in the wrong puzzle to his eyes.

‘‘I’m a scavenger, that’s where us scavengers best survive at.’’ It clicked in his head when she explained. Her baggy and slightly-worn-out clothes, the handcrafted weapon of various metals, her unrestrained tongue, her hazel eyes which burned with an unmatched fire; a pretty face and more roughed up by an awful life.

‘‘I assumed you as a traveler, should’ve guessed better with you carrying so little except for your net bag.’’ He admitted, leaning back against a tree, hiding under its cool shadow to have his lunch, provided by Rey.

‘‘I assumed a few things about you,’’ Rey watched his fangs dig and tear the soft flesh, raw and enjoying its very taste. ‘‘but I’m starting to think I was wrong about them, too.’’

‘‘You sound pretty sure of that.’’

‘‘You haven’t argued otherwise, so,’’ Rey replied, and he couldn’t help but smirk. Her wittiness earned her a hidden smirk from the beast, neither was breaking through each other, rather tiptoeing closer in their new, particular bond.

And as their secret get-together extended into the night, Rey and the beast had grown a little closer than expected or planned. Rey had found something that drew her so easily, night caught up to her sooner than expected.

She left almost no time for him to react, picking her staff from the grassy floor and rushing towards the kingdom until Rey heard him call for her.

‘‘Will you return?’’ There was a certain need in his question she couldn’t decipher, but she flashed a reassuring smile.

‘‘I will, if you tell me your name now.’’

Another one of those tiny, unnoticeable smiles appeared on his face, Rey could almost see it this time. ‘‘I’m Ben.’’

 _Ben,_ Rey mouthed, almost as if she could savor his name. ‘‘Ben… I’ll come back.’’

 _I certainly hope so, Rey._ He thought, watching her disappear past the trees and the valley his domains hid in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the delay, had computer issues and college midterms are starting soon! (Fingers crossed for French and Redaction for me!)
> 
> As always, **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters present in this work.** This is a work for fun!

Gentle strokes against his luscious dark locks moved them away from his face. His black open-chest shirt was neatly tucked into his dark shorts, his feathers were preened and his crimson irises rested on the end of the forgotten path.

He waited, with the patience of a saint, until there were tiny rocks sliding down the hill’s path and Rey came, skipping down along, her weight and steps supported by her staff so as not to fall, with how unstable and treacherous it could be, such actions made sense.

And she glanced around, knocking twice, then once, then three more times with one end of her weapon on the tree to her right.

And seconds after, her hazel eyes met once more with Ben’s blood-red gaze.

‘‘Hey Ben,’’ Rey greeted him with a smile. ‘‘were you waiting long for me?’’

_You’re the only one I wait for, really,_ He thought to himself. ‘‘Not at all,’’ was his reply.

‘‘Good to hear!’’ Her hands rubbed the little bit of exposed shoulder between her shirt and her arm-wraps, a soreness coursing through her muscles but a satisfied, ear-to-ear smile was drawn on her face. ‘‘I’m glad I could get out of there, honestly.’’

‘‘You look particularly happy today, Rey.’’

Walking off the path and deeper inside the woods, her fingers moved back loose strands of brunette hair into her three buns. ‘‘I managed to obtain quite the loot recently, which means I can stop worrying over scraps and food for a while.’’

‘‘That certainly explains your later arrival,’’ Though he didn’t flash a grin, Rey could read the happiness of his tone, so she smiled at him instead. He simply stared back, eyeing her face and the way her cheeks colored pink with the depth of his gaze locked on her.

‘‘Is there something on my face or what?’’ She asked, humor in her tone. Ben paused and blinked away, shaking his head.

‘‘Forgive me, I was lost in thought for a moment,’’ Straightening his back, Ben carried on with their stroll. ‘‘I was just thinking; thirty moons have passed yet there’s little I know about you.’’

‘‘Same could be said about you,’’ Rey inched closer, arms crossed with a tiny smirk. His eyes turned away for a moment, attempting to conceal the blush creeping up his cheeks but not being able to do the same with his feathers ruffling and puffing.

‘‘You may have a point there,’’ Ben heard her chuckling to his side, concealing- or trying to, at least -the tiny snorts that came with her laugh. ‘‘very well, if there is something you wish to know about me… shoot away.’’

_Wait, really?_ She didn’t expect for him to be so open to questions, even less considering who she was talking to. Her fingers reached up to her mouth, curling around her lips, pondering. A first question would also be pretty much a first impression, so she had to ask carefully.

Her mind was blank; if she could speak into it, Rey was sure an echo would resound.

‘‘How… old are you?’’ Was the first thing that came to her mind. As silly as the question may be, Rey remembered well that from the moment she got to the periphery, she’d known of him, a terrible coincidence that her arrival was the same day a wounded general, the first of many soldiers, was rushed back into the castle with an enormous gash on his side.

She was no older than five, and she was nothing short of alone.

_Is he centuries old? Older than that?_ Rey pondered, looking up at him. His mouth opened to speak and Rey could feel her curiosity grow tenfold.

‘‘I’m thirty.’’

‘‘Centuries?!’’

‘‘Years.’’ 

Her hanging jaw picked itself off the floor, confusion and surprise drawn on her face with furrowed eyebrows and a stare locked on the ground right ahead. 

‘‘Oh.’’ Softly, Rey muttered to the earth.

‘‘How old did you assume I was?’’ Curious and mildly amused by her expression, Ben asked, his head tilting to the side. 

‘‘From the way everyone speaks about you, I thought you were… ancient, or something.’’ She didn’t want to mention the horror stories she heard throughout her life, all the wounded soldiers- and the dead ones too -that had tried to cut his head off in victory, even though she knew _he_ had heard them well.

‘‘Let me ask now, how old are you?’’ 

‘‘Me?’’ It was hard for Rey to keep count; her birthday long forgotten and her birthplace remained in the unknown, best she could do to keep account, was to count from the day she first set foot in the periphery instead.

‘‘I know I turned twenty not long ago but, I don’t quite know when my birthday is to confirm.’’

‘‘Don’t you have family or friends that know?’’ Truly it was odd that she didn’t know; Ben might not be sure about many things human but he knew birthdays were important, as far as he was aware, for everyone and even beyond the very kingdom they live within, past the unknown lands.

‘‘I do, I do,’’ She hesitated to reply, a tight knot growing in her chest. ‘‘They’re just, not here right now but they’ll be back, I’m sure.’’

‘‘You don’t sound so sure of being sure. Do you at least know when?’’ He leaned down in the slightest. Rey forced herself to meet him in the eyes and shake off the curiosity growing in him.

‘‘No I don’t, but-’’

‘‘Then how-’’

‘‘That’s enough!’’ She cut him off before he could even begin. Her chest rose and her fist clenched. ‘‘Alright, that's... enough of me, next question,’’ Rey deviated, looking away from Ben, she didn't want to yell at him but she didn't want for him digging deeper than desired. ‘‘How… long have you had to deal with all this?’’

‘‘With what? Go on, say it.’’ Rey did not want to tiptoe around him for he didn’t do that with her; treat her like something fragile and weak. 

Ben was showing her that he trusted her with everything, in hopes that she’d do the same. 

‘‘This… loneliness, this life.’’

‘‘All my life.’’

Her silence was too much to bear, worse than the silence of solitude. Ben looked at Rey, who still on the verge of tears, did not want to glance away from him. He couldn’t understand how she could feel so much empathy for him.

‘‘You can go anywhere but you don’t, why don’t you run away from here?’’ Her question turned into a demand, she tried to cut off his steps but his clawed talons were quick to derail.

Ben sighed and guided her elsewhere, trailing away from the path, for a change of scenery. ‘‘Ever since I have memory, this is all I’ve ever been. A beast or a monster, if you prefer. You can see the same I can and you know this truth, do you not? What use is there for me to run if wherever I go, I’ll be treated the same.’’

‘‘I believe I do.’’ Rey was careful to speak now; she related more than she wanted to let him know or that she wanted to admit. Both sat down on the soft grass, the dark of the night soothingly cold on Rey’s tanned skin and his talons near a river’s edge. 

‘‘But I’m sure there must be a place where you can live free, why shouldn’t there be?’’ Sighing out a shaky breath, Rey inched towards Ben as she spoke. He flinched at first, then she felt him ease as his feathery shoulder accommodated for her head. Gentle fingers ran down his arms as she felt his soft pelt, dwelling in his warmth and his touch.

‘‘I’m sure there’s one for you too, Rey.’’ She felt his hesitation and saw his claws coming closer. Anyone wise enough would back away with fear, but she didn’t anymore, she couldn’t anymore. 

Her own hand reached and allowed for his to touch her face, tracing along the freckles of her cheek with a gentle caress.

‘‘Ben…’’ His claws traced lower to her neck, shivers running through her core and pink coloring her cheeks. His name coming from her lips would one day drive him into the most pleasant madness, he was sure of that.

‘‘You’re tired, are you not?’’ His voice was dangerously deep, a lullaby of faes that seeked to keep her there. Rey nodded and shrugged as well, she wanted to stay there far more than in her cold, lonely bed.

‘‘I’d rather not answer,’’ Her smile came with a concealed yawn and she cuddled closer against his arm. 

‘‘And… why is that so?’’ He sounded so nervous, afraid yet delighted. He could spend all his time, until ungodly hours came, just watching her rest against him. His heart betrayed him, pounding wild like an animal claiming its freedom, his very breathing barely under his control.

‘‘Because then I’d have to leave and I don’t think I want that.’’ Her pinky slightly brushed against his. 

‘‘You don’t?’’ The gentle moonlight made his eyes look so much richer and striking, like blood on a quiet snowfield. Strange and deep, she swore that one more second and she’d get lost in them forever.

Rey moved around just to see into them; surprised to find his gaze didn’t seem as hungry as other times. Even with the feathers on his cheek, the whiskers above his eyebrows and the tired gaze, for an instant she forgot she was almost pressing her forehead against a beast.

‘‘I don’t want to get up,’’ Rey whispered, closing her eyes and one inch of empty space formed between them. 

With a gentle take of her hand, he lifted her from the ground after he got up. Ben let his thumb caress her cheek, sighing as their steps trailed back to the beginning of the path, where they met every time she could visit.

He waited seconds for her hand to leave his. She was ahead of him, looking forward and there was no sign of her letting go.

‘‘Rey, what’s wrong?’’ He approached from behind, leaning down to meet her. 

She didn’t need to say a word for him to understand. Her face flushed with slight embarrassment, even more when one of his lips’ corner tugged up as if to smile.

‘‘You need rest, in a bed and under a proper roof. Besides, you’re the one who knows that suspicions could get us both killed.’’

‘‘I know,’’ Her eyes darted to her side, hazel running from his ruby orbs. ‘‘still doesn’t make me want to leave.’’

‘‘Come on, go and rest in your home.’’ He nudged her and the warmth of his hands soon left hers exposed to the cold night.

‘‘I won’t admit that you’re right, but still-’’

‘‘Good night, Rey.’’ He cut her off and his lips tugged a bit more. She tried to imagine his smile, the way his fangs would bare in a way that would not threaten or scare.

_Good night, Ben._ She remembers saying before her steps had begun to trail back. The whispers of the wind on her ear tickled in an almost melancholic way.

The green soon disappeared behind her, fading with the darkness of the night. Houses of stone, small and decaying, replaced the trees. Copper, rust and silver the colors of her new surroundings; her lips parted only to let out a defeated sigh. Her staff clicked with the ground along with every one of her step.

The path to her cottage- or attempt of it -was not short, but it felt shorter with every time she travelled it. The tally marks on her wall were the first sight to greet her, as they did every night. Thousands of them, carved with the knife that rested near her bed.

Her fingers grazed the withered petals of a daisy in a vase, resting with one end in the water. One of the few real belongings she had, if a flower could even count as one. It was small and weak, but it was hers.

Her staff clicked against the metal end of her bed, resting on the empty space that remains when she lies down on it. Her boots fell with muted thuds, her belt that circled her waist and went around her shoulder went right after.

She glanced through her window and out to the people, the outside so quiet that the dim stars seemed to be the only company she’d ever have. She couldn’t help the quiet sobs, muffled by the rags she dared to a blanket and less than usual, tracing back to him to rest easier.

From afar and rising to the top of a tree, Ben glanced towards the periphery. Red irises scanned over the few meters of the periphery he could see. He could spot her house if he tried hard enough, he always tried harder every day.

His hunger grew after a long day of it being gone. His claws travelled to his upper stomach and ignored the call for flesh between his teeth. He scurried to his den, eyeing his set of ink and quill, empty paper piled up on a corner and used ones where he’d practiced.

His head shook. As he took a final glance at the starry eastern sky, his mind thought back to Rey. Her hazel eyes meeting with his were always so warm, he hadn’t expected to find so much longing and solitude on this day, he wondered how he could keep finding things so kindred about her.

‘‘Rey, who are you...? What are you?’’ He asked to the air, resting his head to try and sleep again.

Restless and hungry, he drifted into sleep, as so did she, burned out and curling up for warmth. Both looking forward for their next meeting more than they did for the next sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“if you want to enjoy the rewards of being loved, you also have to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known.” ― Tim Kreider, I Wrote This Book Because I Love You: Essays_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters present in this work.**

The air began to reek of copper and cheap metal. Her knuckles turned white as she latched onto her staff; the muscles of her face recoiled with her passive expression twisting into one of anger, disgust as her mind prepared for the incoming.

‘‘Girl,’’ Rey could feel his gravelly voice getting closer along with a heavy hand. ‘‘you still owe your part of the day.’’

‘‘Screw off, Plutt.’’ She moved in time so that his hand would land in the air instead of her shoulder. Unkar Plutt, her boss if not owner, eyed her with furious despise. His scrunched nose and his warm breath made her stomach revolt and do somersaults to not puke it out. She felt bad comparing him to pigs and hogs, simply because the latter two were far nicer and better looking than Unkar had ever been in her eyes. 

‘‘I’ve already paid my part for the _week_ , before whatever new tax you put while I was gone,’’ She reiterated, creating distance between the corpulent man and herself. To her right and not far from them, she eyed the guards that passed by, assigned to watch over like hungry vultures over the periphery citizens.

She noticed Unkar had noticed as well. He backed up a step or two, a confrontation never leads to anything good if guards are present or near and getting thrown into the castle’s jail cells was one of the last things either of them had in mind.

‘‘You’re safe this time, orphan girl, but next week you’ll be begging for my generosity when you barely get to one portion a day.’’ With a thick index pointed at her face, Rey felt her blood boiling through her veins. Were it not probably covered with more dangerous bacteria than the strongest poison, she’d have bitten it off a long time ago.

His steps were heavy and imposing, alerting everyone to scurry back to their spots and their scraps as he walked by. Her freckles twisted and her cheeks felt hotter as tears were held back from falling, though she shook off that dreaded nickname soon after. Her fist as tight as the center of her chest, Rey wrapped a brown cowl around her neck and head, covering her mouth with a matching mask.

_He isn’t wrong,_ Rey admitted in her head, fingers curling around her staff as she headed away from the periphery and towards the kingdom itself. _portions will be harder to acquire if that bastard increased the taxes. I should find new places to scavenge._

She eyed the east, her heart warming and easing at the thought of the kindred beast. She traced his eyes in her imagination and wondered if Ben was alright. As much as she desired to see him, to turn around on her direction and march up to the forest, Rey glanced west.

A side of the kingdom with plenty to sweep and plenty to fear. The ground was treacherous, the kingdom’s guards were often the most ruthless and it was territory far too close for a nameless yet well-detested scavenging flock.

Not even vultures were quick enough to have their feast of decayed meat if that band was close by. She knew they rarely approached where she was heading, but she couldn’t tempt her luck that badly to engage with them just to get a few scraps; if they had expanded their territory, she’d flee without a second thought.

Stronger winds flew her way, lifting speckles of dust from the soil as her path turned rocky. Her staff turning into a gravity center as she skipped down towards forgotten trenches and wreckages of ships that found themselves too far from the sea and carriages too deep in the ground.

A great mast towered above the rest, claiming the soil as ship; unsinkable and with a forgotten flag flowing strong with the gale. 

Swallowing visibly, Rey shook the fear out her fingers and ventured in. The ground settled better between the wreckages, stronger and more solid than the muddy paths not far behind her now. 

Saltwater and rotting wood's scent filled the air, a rather musty touch, which felt damp and cold as she ventured inside the wrecked ships. Her eyes and fingertips scanned the area, searching for markings that might be out of place. She kept an ear out for any strange noise- footsteps or odd movements –she might catch during the scouting session.

Her weapon peeked past the corners before she did, assuring she’d not end up with a spear of dozens of arrows through her body and face. Rey sighed with relief when the greyish sky greeted her again, no signs of the flock yet.

But shouting from below caught her attention. Rey jumped and glanced down, supporting herself on the edge of the wreckage’s bow.

‘‘You there! Identify yourself and your provenance!’’ From the ground, Rey watched one of two soldiers repeat himself. His uniform and armor made of the most precious silver metal, clashing against his skin as dark as the soil they stood on. Besides him, a woman of same rank, smaller in height yet armed to the teeth, with jet-black hair and traits from the northwestern lands.

Though she had to admit, she looked calmer- and thus, far more dangerous -than her fellow companion.

‘‘My name is Rey and I come from the eastern side of the periphery,’’ Rey spoke calmly, careful steps making her way down with her hands in the air as if she meant no harm. ‘‘now stop pointing those spears at me.’’

‘‘We’ll be the ones that decide that,’’ Rey eyed the man with an annoyed glance, raising her hands once more as she planned to negotiate her way out of this situation.

The honed metal-piece nearing her skin made her heart thump in its confinements. Her eyes met with the soldier’s as he reached for a mark, any indication really, that she was lying. Needless to say, he found none; she was but another scavenger and another outcast in their trail.

‘‘Is that proof enough for you already?’’ Her arms were getting sore and her answers came out snarkier than intended.

‘‘Finn, lower your spear already, it’s clear she’s not from the flock,’’ Rey watched the woman command him whose name she just learned. ‘‘sorry for the trouble, but there’s been too many attacks with the flock recently and this wreckage place is guarded now.’’

‘‘Guarded?! Does that mean we can’t scavenge this area?’’ Surprised by the claims, Rey protested as she approached them.

‘‘Among other things. This area is not safe to scavenge and there is nothing to hunt here so no one can lurk around until the flock is controlled.’’ A strong step forward, Rey saw her approach cut short by the woman. Though her eyes rolled, and she thought of persuading, from the first glance Rey figured neither she nor the man named Finn would budge.

‘‘As if it wasn’t getting harder to scavenge on the east…’’ She murmured, strapping her staff behind her. ‘‘When do you think the guard will have the flock controlled?’’

‘‘Well-’’

‘‘Rose, we can’t simply answer that!’’ Finn’s hand clutched the woman’s- Rose, as now Rey knew -forearm as he leaned to whisper. ‘‘What if she’s a spy from the flock or something?’’

‘‘We already checked her! There’s no reason to distrust her!’’ 

Rey blinked twice, eyeing herself up and down in a state of absolute bewilderment. Her shoulders fell and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. ‘‘I do not have time for this, just try to get it done before next week, will ya?’’

‘‘And who do you think you are to order us like that!’’ Finn replied, reaching to grab her arm. 

‘‘Oh Finn, come on-’’

‘‘Shut up.’’ 

‘‘You can’t tell him to shut up, only I-’’

‘‘Both of you, quiet!’’ Her fingers reached back once more, taking a defensive stance. Finn and Rose turned to do the same as clicking could be heard, closer and closer with each one.

The first arrow fell between them, in the empty circle that formed between their turned backs. Seconds of dead silence and pounding hearts followed, right before a couple more arrows flew towards them.

Breaking into a sprint, the three rushed to find shelter and aid from the flurry of arrows. Each one hitting the ground and splitting the wooden plans as they hid behind the remnant half of another ship.

‘‘I thought this area was safe!’’ Rose shouted, frantic and scanning around for a way out. Her foot dug deep into flesh, for less than a second, as she tried to keep close rangers at bay, kicking one down and the others below them fell back.

‘‘That’s what the report said, don’t blame me!’’ Finn drove his spear onto a rotten section of the floor, and it crumbled down and made the long rangers lose their ground.

‘‘I blame both of you! Now out of my way!’’ Rey weapon’s end met with the faces of close-range who climbed from the opposite side, blood spat to the ground from their mouths as they rushed back, and more arrows destroyed their cover plank by plank.

‘‘What do we do now, scavenger?!’’ Desperate, Finn shouted as his back tried to support the crumbling weight of the wreckage.

Her eyes seeked and landed straight on their spears. No second thought spared as she took their weapons from their hands. Her belt to tie the three together, her staff and their spears, Rey threw the improvised double-edged weapon with enough strength to break through a rotting mast, successfully destabilizing the enemies’ vantage point.

Dust rose as the three took cover in the small remnants of wall, hearing the cracking of the wood and the sounds of multiple bodies falling, rolling and running away from the scene.

Sure enough, that action drove their attacks away. Insulted and hurt, the group of flock scavengers had now gone the way they’d come from. 

Through heavy pants, Rey plucked her weapon out and gave Finn and Rose theirs back. Her belt tied around her waist and shoulder once more, she barely spared them a glance. ‘‘If I were either of you, I’d put a complaint over that report, couldn’t be more mistaken.’’

‘‘Thank you,’’ The heartfelt sincerity from Rose’s voice made Rey turn back to look at her. A smile crossed her freckled face, hands reaching out to help the other two stand on their feet.

‘‘Don’t mention it, just make sure that your reports are a little bit more accurate next time.’’ 

‘‘We will,’’ Finn smiled at Rose, turning then again to Rey. ‘‘would you like us to guide you out? I don’t know how far we ran but we sure aren’t near where you came from.’’

She wouldn’t deny the offer, not just because it’d be safer that way, but because in weeks or even months, she hadn’t come across with any person that was friendly with her from within the kingdoms.

Her knuckles ached and her breathing was turning heavier, she thanked the stars that Finn and Rose seemed too busy chatting and talking between them and to her, to notice her darkening fingers and longer nails, claws taking their place.

The wreckages now behind them, Rose approached Rey as they reached the end of the territory both she and Finn had to cover.

‘‘Are you sure you’ll be okay from here forward?’’ Rose’s question got Rey’s attention, her head snapping back.

‘‘Wha- Ah, y-yes, I’ll be fine,’’ Her fingertips grazed the edge of her cloak, though she acted calm, Rey made sure to cover her face quickly. ‘‘besides, the periphery is not the safest for guards at this hour and I don’t want you two owing me yet another favor.’’

‘‘We already owe you our lives, so hey if you ever need a favor in the center, you can look for us!’’ He was positive and almost warm enough to fight the cold of the approaching night, Rey flashed Finn a smile and a nod of her head to thank him.

She waved them goodbye and awaited. The seconds stretched and when Rey figured they’d be too far to notice, she turned on her heels and ran, ran like her life depended on every second that now passed, because it did.

Her gums ached, barely numbed by the adrenaline that was cursing through her body. Tears welled up at the corners of her irritated eyes, small canines became longer and sharper, much like a viper’s. 

Her jaw felt heavier; Rey felt her tongue change shape at the same time as her ears. It slipped out and almost pushed the mask away, now her hand reached to cover until she managed to retract it.

Sticks broke under her rushed footsteps, the colder night bringing forth shapes of her breaths as sweat ran down her back. Her stomach dropped, knowing she would never make it in time without being spotted. Rey felt a stinging pain course through her spine, falling to her knees and hands, a pained wail that brought sobs along.

Her vision was hazy, blurred by the pain and the path to the forest, the old and forgotten one, the only familiar thing she could distinguish. Even time itself felt like walking among the mist, lost and unaware of whether it had been five minutes or a hundred, for it felt the same.

Her body came to rest, curling away from the moonlight as she knocked twice, once then three more times.

Weak and almost inaudible, she tried again.

It didn’t take long for him to hear or to arrive. Worry washed over him like the sudden greeting of a thunderstorm announced itself with thunders and lightning bolts.

‘‘Rey…?’’ Ben could see her, he could smell her scent of red berries tainted by that of motor oil, but where he once saw round ears, he now saw two golden, feline ones twitching to the muffled sound of his talons stepping on soil and dry leaves. A long tail accompanied to match, golden like sand from the beach and covered in long, silky fur, curling protectively around her shivering shape.

Stripes birthing from her jawline reached towards her cheeks and pointed to Rey’s freckles, though her concealing mask barely allowed for him to see them well. He reached to move and caress her face; she was awake, tired from the run but regaining her strength.

‘‘Please don’t-’’ Her hand stopped his. ‘‘-look at me, not like this, please…’’

Her hand rested atop his, though his throat tensed, he moved closer to her. He paid no further attention to her longer fingers, her hand now covered in short, dark brown fur from fingertips to her wrist, or the black claws that replaced her nails.

‘‘Rey,’’ His voice was almost comforting to her, she’d dare call it gentle and sweet, and she glanced into his eyes. There was no fear or disgust, no betrayal, anger nor sadness, but rather a glint of relief reflected and the hint of a smile forming at the corner of his full lips.

‘‘I never meant for you to see me like this, I didn’t know where to go and I couldn’t get to my hideout in time, someone could have seen me.’’ Her tears betrayed her and so did her broken voice. Though her hair had come undone almost entirely, one of the three buns remaining, her gaze was far from covered.

Her cloak fell to her shoulders and her mask was lowered by Ben’s claw; her sclera had gone from white to an olive shade, though her iris was without trace of change; he never glanced away as he helped her onto his back.

‘‘What’s done is done, now let’s get to somewhere safe.’’ As Ben spoke, her heartbeat slowed and calmed, and her face buried on the back of his neck. His fair cheeks flushed red at Rey’s intimate touch as she found solace in his warmth and the line of fur that was his mane.

‘‘Thank you, Ben…’’ Rey murmured, her lips sending tickles down his spine and her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her tail wrapped around his waist. 

She drifted into slumber long before they got to his den, even so Ben made sure to lay her with care and cover her. Despite his own fatigue, he rested by the entrance, glancing her way every so often, always with a smitten smile, until sleep claimed him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters present in this work.**

The first rays of sunshine hit her face, after a much-needed night full of rest. She groaned, for it was not really a gentle greeting, she wanted to stay in there a lot longer… but where was _there?_

Her nose twitched and Rey curled away for immediate cover. Her breaths were arhythmical, her teeth bared against the strange place and confusion clouded her thoughts; she glanced around and felt a soft cushioning underneath, a bed of grass and soft soil and on top, a long black cloak that acted as a blanket.

A slight blush rushed to her face as she buried it deep in the fabric and Ben’s scent flushed to her nostrils. Holding it closer, her tail wagged, though she forced herself to show restraint.

With no signs of letting the cloak go, Rey walked around the unknown place. Memories of the previous night came back as she awoke and remembered. Her eyes studied every inch, the whole place bigger than her own, and it was but a den in the middle of the forest.

Resting on her knees, she inched her face closer to a set of quill and ink. She took whiffs as it was quite the strong smell, moving one black claw closer and her ears twitched at the _clink!_ of the ceramic.

‘‘I know, it’s odd for a monster to have a calligraphy set,’’ Rey turned around to face Ben, startled by his sudden comment. ‘‘but everyone needs a pastime or two and well, I suppose that’s mine.’’

‘‘Ben!’’ Rey beamed, smiling with relief as her arms wrapped tight around him and the only separation between them was his cloak. His face turned several shades richer, almost as red as the common sunset. She felt his body tense, yet his fingers caressed her shoulders in his attempt to greet her back.

‘‘G-Good morning to you too,’’ He was a little nervous, and to be frank, she found it endearing and sweet. ‘‘did you sleep well? You were fast asleep before we got here.’’

‘‘I actually did…’’ She inched away, glancing behind her to look down at what she now realized was his bed, most likely. _I slept very well, but where did he sleep?_

‘‘I assume you’ll be staying here until the transformation goes away?’’

‘‘I was hoping so,’’ Putting his cloak away, she eyed the bunnies that dangled from his hands. He noticed her curious stare and moved them for her to take. 

‘‘I have no idea what you eat in this… form,’’ Ben explained, scratching the back of his head. ‘‘I hunted these down for you in hopes they could feed you, since you’re staying here until it goes away.’’

A blush spread across her face, tainting her freckles with bright pink. ‘‘Thank you, Ben.’’

‘‘So, you do eat these?’’ He asked, still holding the bunnies out.

‘‘I… can eat almost any meat but, I don’t think you’ll want to know what my main diet is.’’

She watched his eyebrows rise with curiosity, she felt him lean closer and study her much like he had done on their first encounter. ‘‘Ben, trust me, you don’t want to see.’’ She knew he wanted, she knew his curiosity wouldn’t give up, he’d already given in to it. 

With a defeated sigh, she led him outside of his den and towards a sunnier spot among the forest. It was almost ethereal and warm, but she watched him stick to the colder shadows of the trees. Her boot dug under a mossy and hollow trunk, claws digging into the wood with ease as she rolled it over.

Insects and bugs crawled all under, of all colors and all kinds. An entire ecosystem sustaining on its own with what little the trunk, the rain and the ground had to offer. An earthly musk reached his nostrils as he approached for a closer look.

‘‘So, you eat bugs?’’ The hungry gleam of her eyes was sufficient enough to answer. He held back a chuckle as he squinted for a better look, gesturing for her to grab one but Rey shook her head.

‘‘If you grab them with your hand, they can run away.’’ She explained, averting her eyes away from him.

‘‘Then pardon my ignorance but how-’’ With little time for Ben to react, Rey shot her tongue out of her mouth and onto a bug. Dead silence in the two seconds that it lasted, Ben watched her eat and swallow a thick, bright orange grub.

Her cheeks flashed red and her hands reached to hide her face, pure embarrassment flowing through her. She waited for a gagging noise, any expression of disgust any minute now.

But all she heard was a stifled laugh; her cheeks couldn’t be any redder even if she tried.

‘‘W-Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?’’ Turning to look at him, Rey didn’t expect for his smile to be so charming, so incandescent. Now she was unsure what she was even blushing about anymore, the embarrassment that she felt showing her nature, or the first real smile she saw on him.

It also didn’t help that he smiled and chuckled as he stepped into the sunlight and towards her.

‘‘It’s nothing bad, I promise, I just have to admit it was quite the surprise but not one I consider worth being embarrassed about.’’ His tone made her feel a little more at ease, the tip of her slimy tongue brushed her gums as she glanced away.

She was still ashamed, and Ben sighed a little. He understood well the shame that came with being a beast, with concealing what you are, he could stand it for himself but not on Rey.

‘‘You are unearthly in some of the most marvelous ways I’ve seen, I know it’s scary to share this side of you but, you’re not alone in it,’’ She couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face to his sweet-yet-cheesy words. The thought of him practicing, just to sound less nervous, crossed her mind, increasing the smile in size and width.

He could barely focus on her needle-sharp fangs, falling right for her dimples as his heartbeat picked up the pace. Her loose hair bounced as her head shook in amused relief and he watched the gentle waves of it, until the gleam of her eyes, the one he’d grown fond of, seemed to return.

For once, the warmth on his skin and his feathers didn’t feel so bad, though it might as well be because he wasn’t basking in the warmth of the giant star.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The daylight lasted barely an instant, or so it felt for them. With the sunset’s farewell and the night approaching, as well as having their stomachs full and satisfied, Ben and Rey made their way back inside his den. A curtain of leaves provided them cover from anything that could try to peek inside, and a small candle, pale and marked by dried-out drops, brought light inside.

‘‘So, these transformations first began when you were ten?’’ Ben questioned, recalling to the conversation they began during their stroll. He sat across from Rey, offering once more his cloak for her to use.

‘‘Yes, it’ll take a little more than sixty moons for it to come again though.’’

‘‘Will you return to your real form tomorrow, then?’’ 

‘‘No no,’’ A sigh drawled from her lips, heavy and tired; her head rested against her shoulder as she eyed his quill and ink. ‘‘I wish but no, it’ll last around six moons more, then the cycle repeats.’’

He couldn’t help but notice her fixed stare on the delicate instruments, flowing slowly towards the minute flame. 

‘‘Do you think,’’ She began to speak, a sharp breath taken in to hide the feeling that circled her throat and squeezed to keep it closed tight. ‘‘that this is some form of punishment over our- my actions?’’

He watched the incessantly slow sway of her tail, dragging the dust beneath it with its movements. ‘‘I don’t figure what atrocities could a child, or an infant baby, possibly commit to deserve a curse, partial or total.’’

Lifting himself from the ground, he walked towards the small flame that illuminated the scenery. ‘‘Perhaps we’re just casualties from the moment we were born or we carry sins that do not correspond, but if you ask me, I don’t think this curse is your fault.’’

The small flame poised on the candle clashed against his arms, coloring the night-sky feathers with sunsets and dripping gold. 

She met his gaze when the flame vanished, the only advantage she thanked was that she could see him just as well in the dark. ‘‘Then yours isn’t on your shoulders either.’’ 

She didn’t know what she’d done. She watched him tense, freeze everywhere but blink slow. His bird-like talons moved forward, barely one step closer to her. His breath taken away by her intense, pleading gaze, Ben slowly lowered himself to his knees guided by her hand, which had taken his the moment he turned around. 

_Don’t go, sleep near tonight,_ he read in her eyes and it became impossible for him not to comply. Her body nestled in the safety of his arms, quiet, without words. He didn’t want his raging pulse to bother her but she didn’t seem to mind; his wandering hands rested on her back as they brought her closer, her mouth near his neck.

Her own reached up to his face, tracing from his jawline to the corner of his eyes, careful to not hurt him with her claws. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to act, perhaps the striking red of his eyes, or instead the way they froze on her, admiring, adoring.

It was barely something, unsure if it even counted as a peck, but he felt it and so did she. As clear as they felt the cold embracing their bodies, as light as the touch of a raindrop and as quick as the strike of a lightning.

She held her breath for an instant, surprise written all over the red hues of his irises.

‘‘I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-’’ Her throat was closing up, eyes turning away and her body trying to squirm off his hold. Her face was red, Rey feared that he’d drop her, push her away, that he wouldn’t reciprocate- then he did, and her eyes shot open for an instant.

Her body stiffened on the first second, barely processing the deeper sensation of his lips against hers once more. On the second and the third, her hands brought his face closer, she was on the edge of falling back were it not for his grip on her.

She didn’t bother to contemplate every thought that crossed her mind, Rey wanted nothing but the now; the feel of his arms around her, the feast she had with his lips, his fangs edging against her mouth, which sent pleasant shudders down her, and the mingling of their breaths in the aftermath.

His locks tickled against her neck. Rey let him bury his face on the crook of her neck, hands reaching up to play with his hair. She let him rest besides, tracing the constellations that his freckles and beauty marks created on his face with her gaze.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His fangs were halfway buried on the neck of a doe; Ben felt content with a meal smaller than most days. Satiated and cleaned up, he glanced at the first strokes of celestial blue on the still-dark sky.

A very low, guttural purr escaped from him. He trailed back to his den, and the sunlight shone on her as well. She was curled in a ball, her golden tail for once not wrapped around her but relaxed against the ground and somehow, still asleep.

‘‘C’mon Rey, wake up.’’ He greeted her every morning with a tender caress, his lips murmuring and purring teasingly against her fluffy ears. His fangs teased, watching her ears flicker and lower.

‘‘B-Ben, no tickling…!’’ Rey smiled and closed him off from the tickles, but it never worked until she showed signs of getting off their bed. It had been like that every day since that first shared night.

Then they’d leave and talk, going just a little past the shallow clear that the river created every day. They could almost see the beginning of the lake from where they stood. Some days they remained in the den, he’d show her his writing and secrets of the forest, she’d teach him of the outside but, the day was set to be almost too perfect to stay inside, so Ben felt.

‘‘You’ll turn back tomorrow, won’t you?’’ A pebble rolled between his fingertips, a mere distraction that was failing its purpose. He tossed it away, spotting soon how far it landed.

She looked his way, trailing along the shadows and lights of his face. ‘‘Yes, do you ask because you prefer it when I look like this?’’ 

His head shook with amusement and his lips parted into a chuckle. His body turned towards hers, her forehead was greeted with a gentle kiss. ‘‘You wouldn’t make me pick between your left or your right, would you? I simply prefer you, Rey.’’

She couldn’t help the silly blush, he failed to hide his smile as well, radiant and warm like the midday sun to come. 

The cold northern winds blew their locks away as they gazed, together, past the horizon. Past the forest and the periphery, their eyes rested on the more and the promise of today.

‘‘I often wonder what the sea is like, what everything is like beyond here,’’ Rey confessed, fingers twirling with his.

‘‘You’ll see it,’’ Ben declared, smiling at the feeling of her hand in his. ‘‘and you’ll see it all and, I hope to get to listen to you describing every wonder just as you describe the ones in this kingdom.’’

She leaned against his shoulder, both sitting down to watch the sunrise. ‘‘Will you write it all in your calligraphy practices?’’ She teased, images of his precious ink and quill set perfectly placed in a corner, near many empty sheets of paper he’d collected, taking shape in her mind.

‘‘Perhaps I could even get it published for you; _The Chronicles of Rey, greatest adventurer to ever exist_! Sounds much like a best-seller if you ask me.’’

‘‘Hah! I’d be your first client then!’’ Rey jested, his arm sliding over her shoulder to pull her closer. His lips met hers in a tender kiss. His arms crossed in front of her, the feeling of his chest cushioned her head and his heartbeat to relax, a quiet bliss.

She glanced up to his smile, his eyes were closed, basking in the first rays of daylight on the world. She pondered on how her adventures would be, what places and worlds she could meet and most of all, how she wanted Ben to come with her.

Rey allowed herself to do like him, to dwell in the preciousness of then, and the bliss of being in his company. She’d worry of everything else the day after; her family yet to come and her life in the periphery. For now, she had this, and she’d make it last as long as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters present in this work.**

She stared at her fingers, silent and absent-minded. The brown fur, the black claws and the odd length, all gone without a trace. Rey found it almost amusing, were it not for how terrifying it is. Every transformation was painful, a process; every de-transformation happened in her sleep, nothing to warn her of it, nothing happened to wake her from her slumber; like the blink of an eye, it bore no sensation or second thought.

She could very much one day wake up and never transform back, she was never sure she would. Never a sign of it happening that way, but it was a curse after all.

‘‘Mmngh… Ben?’’ Quietly, Rey whispered. She leaned closer, smiling as she watched him sleep. ‘‘Ben, I have to go, wake up so I can say goodbye.’’

He didn’t bother to open his eyes, instead he wrapped his arms around her waist. ‘‘Must you really?’’ He let her in on his slight melancholy, burying his face on Rey’s stomach, the soft cotton of her shirt rubbing against him.

‘‘Yes really, and I might take a while to come back but I promise when I do, it’ll be to stay another week or so,’’ Rey ran her fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead as she moved his head from her lap.

Her lips graced his for many blissful seconds. Ben allowed himself to enjoy and savor each one before she left, not without saying goodbye and leaving a peck or two more on him.

His body rested, stomach facing down, on the cold soil, with his thoughts lingering on her; barely believing the last couple of days had not been dreamed, his sighs were dreamy and smitten.

_I want to do something for her,_ Ben thought. Rolling onto his back. His eyes scanned the ceiling of his den, pondering on ideas. 

_Maybe a big hunt, she certainly loves food,_ his fingers graced the earth below them, eyebrows furrowing. _That’s a terrible idea, what kind of gift would that even be?_

Ben circled the borders of his territory, hoping for inspiration, a sign, anything at this point that could point him in the right direction.

His brain had come up with every detail that Rey had told him. Everything she mentioned liking and disliking, that she loved and hated alike. Up until the very point it was all in blank, his face buried in his hands and his claws poking his skull.

Prancing near, he heard giggling very nearby. His head snapped and glancing around, he retreated to the branches of a tall redwood.

His eyes were locked on the ground, mere seconds passed until he spotted who was giggling; a little girl, picking up flowers and with plenty already in her hands. Utterly happy, Ben had to add, and completely unaware of his presence or the dangers the forest presents to anyone who steps in.

He eyed her with curiosity, then the dawning realization that she could get badly injured if she went any further into the depths of the forest. Clawing down in a hurry, he peeked from behind a tree.

‘‘Psst, little girl,’’ He tried to hide his worry behind a mysterious, quiet voice. ‘‘you shouldn’t be so near the forest, it’s dangerous around here.’’

She tilted her head and stepped closer. ‘‘But you’re warning me, that means that you’re not dangerous, right?’’

In all fairness, her logic had no flaws. ‘‘Well, obviously I wouldn’t hurt you but there are creatures here who would.’’ Ben tried to explain, face flushed from embarrassment, not knowing how to reply. A bit of panic overtook as the little girl approached; her hand stretched out towards him.

‘‘Well, are you not going to shake it, mister shadow?’’ His shoulders lowered from the pent-up tension. His giant finger stretched out at hers, surprised to find she didn’t retreat away from its size or honestly, the size of his claw. Instead, she took it firmly, wrapping her tiny, stocky child-fingers around it to shake his ‘hand’.

‘‘What are you doing out here on your own?’’

‘‘I’m picking flowers, for my mummy!’’ Proudly, she showed off the daisies and dandelions she’d plucked from the floor. ‘‘And what are you doing, mister shadow?’’

‘‘Me?’’ A tiny smile broke through him, lowering to meet her eye-to-eye. ‘‘I’m trying to think of a gift for my… beloved, but I’m coming up short. Any ideas?’’

‘‘All girls love flowers,’’ Her head tilted down, caressing some petals with little attention. ‘‘some boys too, according to my mummy.’’

_Of course! Rey loves flowers, why didn’t I think of that?_ Ben would’ve face-palmed had the little girl not been there. With precise motions, he handed her a flower from a higher branch.

‘‘I think your mom would love this, now run along and show it to her.’’ His hand gently patted her head, urging her to go to her home. He made sure she made it safely out of the path, thanking the little girl over and over in his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘‘It’d be five hundred coins, or the equivalent of it in parts.’’ 

Her eye twitched, nails scratching the surface beneath them, lifting rust and dirt. ‘‘W-Why is it so expensive?’’

‘‘My child, do you see any other set on sale in this kingdom?’’ Her tone was condescending, eyeing Rey up and down. Her goggles came off to do so, an eyebrow raised at the scavenger. 

Seconds of silence ensued, with each one Rey detailed the precious item more. Made of jade and with traces of gold, a quill with a feather that’d camouflage perfect in the snow and different options for different writing styles; she’d never set her eyes on anything as gorgeous, or as pricey, as that set. 

‘‘Hold it, I’ll come back in two weeks for it,’’ Rey said as her hand placed down an advance of the payment, right in the trader’s hand. ‘‘and Maz, keep this a secret, please?’’

‘‘Sure but, it’s unusual for you to look into anything like this, who are you gifting it to?’’

Her throat ran dry, a blush crept up her cheeks as Rey averted her gaze from the saleswoman. With a quick glance and a sigh, she dared to look at the saleswoman. ‘‘Someone very special, more than anyone has ever been.’’

Maz smiled, chuckled even, a soft hand patting Rey’s back. ‘‘Child, I don’t know who this someone is, but I’ve never seen you so adamant on anything other than getting out of the periphery.’’ Her body hopped off the chair she was resting, her fingers, worn down by the age and the jobs worked, moved greyish-red locks away from her face and back into her high bun.

She walked past the counter and stood next to Rey’s side. Maz eyed every trinket and gadget of her store, with a proper view of the periphery while still being near the center of the kingdom, she had a lot to thank herself for building the business.

‘‘Maz, don’t try and find out more-’’

‘‘I won’t, I don’t have to. You think I don’t know the stare of a woman in love?’’ Her cheeks colored red; Rey barely got to open her mouth before Maz continued. ‘‘I won’t bother you about it but, it’s good that you’re trying to live life, you deserve that.’’

A smile split her face; her heart skipped a beat with a slight nod as she reached for the knob. Her smile only grew in size thinking of how happy Ben would be with his gift.

It faded when she realized how much dirt and scraps she’d be dwelling in for the weeks to come, but she held onto her objective and held back lazy groans. How bad she wanted to go a day back and bury herself in his arms and do nothing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He’d lost count of the days that passed (let alone the weeks) he spent waiting for her. For once Ben was thankful that Rey was taking her sweet time in coming back, arranging that garden had been everything but an easy task.

At first, his hands had been too rough, the petals were scratched by his claws or the stems had been cut too short. Then, the soil wasn’t adequate, he decided to bring it further from his den and near the clear. It almost seemed, on the third part, that the world was against him on his plans to make a big bed of flowers for Rey, when it seemed like the flowers wouldn’t survive.

But he figured how to make them live, how to take them from one spot to the other, how to make it all pretty for _her_.

His gorgeous dark pelt was tainted by the brown soil. Sweat ran from his forehead, tracing his jaw and neck, as they did with the muscles of his back and further down. His tongue ran dry as he neared the lake.

His hands dove in, raising the water to his lips for him to quench his thirst. It cooled his throat, the sun hidden by the clouds, the water had no chance to warm and the flow of the river just made it much more pleasant and cold.

He relished in the peace and quiet, the evening air, marveling at the final product. A bed of roses, blue and white lilies, hundreds of pink baby breaths and some flowers he didn’t even know the names of, but he’d be damned if they didn’t look stunning.

‘‘Please,’’ Ben pleaded, gazing down at the bed of flowers. ‘‘we don’t have to do this, leave at once, I don’t want to fight tonight.’’

‘‘You’re acting very protective of those flowers, monster,’’ The soldier pointed his spear to Ben’s throat, watching how his eyebrows frowned with worry. ‘‘trying to be a human, beast? I think you forget that you’re nothing but a blood-thirsty murderer.’’

‘‘That’s not true, not anymore.’’

‘‘Fooling yourself, I see.’’ Another soldier spoke, his boot dangerously close to the roses. 

‘‘What are you doing, stop that!’’

It was cruel, it was for nothing but to make Ben suffer. The soldier, noticing his reaction, slashed a couple of the flowers. Ben took a swipe to cut the head of the spear, rushing to fix his little patch of nature.

He felt the air of a coming swing, kicking the spear away before it could get to him or his flowers. His body slammed against the soldier’s, sending the latter into a tree. A rib or two broke in him, he was sure, Ben heard the crack of them ringing in his ear.

His growls turned into snarls and roars; his claws dug into their armors as easy as it did with the ground. There was little for the soldiers to do, fresh out of the academy and with little experience, just a group of rookies that’d joined the hunt for either the bounty or the glory.

Ben spared them more mercy than most encounters, the blood spilt were either from their lips or minor wounds. They could still run, walk away from there and survive. He thanked the stars they were smart enough to do so and not look back.

A shudder travelled through his veins, each muscle numbed to the pain, but the warmth on his side alerted him. His eyes did not budge from looking in the direction of the soldiers’ flee, yet his fingers, which traced slow and placed no pressure, were sullied with the very same color of his eyes.

‘‘It wasn’t a mere cut, huh?’’ He muttered to himself. ‘‘I need to make it back…’’ His talons practically dragged along, no disconnecting from the ground with each step taken, not even as he reached the bed of flowers

That night felt so much like déja vu.

\---  
 _His giggles filled the summer air, a very tranquil day until Ben decided to chase a rabbit. Poor creature just saw Ben leaping towards it, wanting to play but like every prey, instincts made it try to escape._

_He was barely fifteen, his fangs were a bit too big for his mouth and a bit of beard was growing on his chin. His cloak covered him from head to toes, his soft jet-black locks, messy and reaching the nape of his neck, contrasted his fair flesh, but his scarlet gaze still had so much hope and innocence in them._

_Perhaps too much of both. Marveling at the shiny sight of silver and gold, Ben watched aa squadron of royal soldiers practiced their marching. Their spears were scary, sure, but young Ben was sure they’d be nice to him if he was._

_‘‘Hello!’’ His voice spoke from the bushes, approaching the soldiers and the captain, leading at the front._

_‘‘M-mo-mo…’’_

_‘‘Oh stars, where are m-my manners,’’ He stepped forward, with his growth spurt he was just a bit taller than all of them but his face was still so much like a child’s. ‘‘My name is-’’_

_‘‘M-monster! Everyone, scatter!’’ The captain drew his sword at him, a quick glance taken to assure his students were. Ben barely managed to back up, trembling and his talons scratching up the soil._

_‘‘W-What, no, please I’m not- ah!’’ Ben ducked at the first swing, crawling back with tears in his eyes. ‘‘Sir, stop! I’m not going to hurt you!’’_

_‘‘Begone, you foul beast!’’ The weapon fell near his face, though the captain wished it’d have sliced Ben’s neck off._

_‘‘S-Stop!’’ Though Ben pleaded, the swinging of his weapon didn’t cease. ‘‘Please, I don’t want to hurt you!’’ He couldn’t even flee, his cloak, much too large for him still, got caught by a fallen trunk’s branch._

_‘‘Spill your blood!- ha…!’’ Red travelled from the captain’s chest and down Ben’s arms. His lips had gone pale and trembled as his stare, horrified and stunned. His claws got stuck in the metal like it was paper, they reached deep enough inside the captain’s cavity for a fatal blow._

_‘‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t- I never wanted to-’’ His words choked by the tears, Ben stumbled and fell back, crawling against a tree. He could read nothing in the man’s eyes, save for the fear of death as his breaths hitched and rushed, his armored fists clutched to the soil and his eyes were locked in the sky. There weren’t even tears, just a pair of brown eyes going blank with every second that passed._

_He climbed to the top, childish eyes brimming with pain and regret, as the students took the captain’s body away in the hopes he could still be saved._

_He couldn’t understand how he could be scary at all; he saw his fangs as stupid and big, not as large and intimidating. He saw his feathery pelt as useful for staying warm, not as a sign of the darkness holding him dear. He looked at his owl-like talons as great for climbing the highest trees and watch the sunrise best, not as monstrous deformities, but all signs were there, if Ben had ever wondered what he was, those soldiers had made it clear that evening._

_He wept for the man, for the pain and because, that very night, a hundred torches were lit up in his name. The captain passed away._  
\---

‘‘B-Ben? Ben!’’ Her voice broke when stuttering his name.

‘‘Huh…?’’ 

‘‘No no no please, just hold on.’’ Rey’s figure seemed to appear in front of him like a moonlit angel. Her hands trembled as they touched him, with hot tears running down her reddening cheeks and onto his face. Too weak to wipe them, his head tilted up to meet her eyes.

‘‘I-I’m okay, don’t worry.’’ Was all Ben muttered to her, right before his vision faded into an empty dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters present in this work.**

If she recalled to this very moment, she’d describe it as an intense cold wind that knocked her down, and a flaming fire burning in her chest.

‘‘B-Ben? Ben!’’

Her hands were tainted red, her lover fell to the ground and she felt the wound on his side. He was muttering something, so weak and faint however, Rey could barely make the words out from the movement of his lips.

‘‘No no no please, just hold on.’’ There was no use in pleading, but she had to try. Her teeth sunk in her arm wraps, untying the clean material as her hands reached inside his shirt. The black fabric, soaked in his blood, was too damaged to mend with stitches. Rey opted for ripping it off his body, rushing to clean him, wrapping and closing the wound best she could with what little he had.

His attempts to convince her he was okay were futile. Rey didn’t care if she was crying, if her vision was too blurry to see well, but Ben managed to make it halfway to his den and damned be the stars that she’d get him back to safety even if she had to drag and carry him.

His breaths were shallow, but stable, the bleeding seemed to stop. With careful movements, she laid Ben on his back, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her uncovered arm. Her tears flooded her face again and he wasn’t awake to wipe them. Her weeping silent and her eyes hovering on his face, Rey took to scrubbing his blood off her hands.

Peaceful in his slumber, her fingers caressed his cheek when she sat down next to him. Her gift to him was left aside, inside her bag, right where Ben kept his only calligraphy set. The flame of the candle died without warning, the sunrise crept before her eyes and onto them, what must’ve been hours were but a second to Rey. 

‘‘Gah…’’ The very motions of his chest ached, it ached lower than he expected, but before he could lift himself from the ground, her hands pushed him down.

‘‘Don’t move, please you were so hurt when I found you…’’ His eyes found Rey staring with immense worry. His head tilted, last he remembers was falling to the ground, and from then on it was a blur.

‘‘Rey, why are you here? What happened?’’ It was laborious to speak, more so to speak without cursing left and right to the pain.

‘‘I don’t know what happened to you, I just found you bleeding on the ground and I-I dragged you here-’’ She stopped to fight her tears, the sobs that escaped her lips making it harder to breathe and talk. ‘‘-and bandaged you, but you tell me what happened! I wanted to s-surprise you and-’’

‘‘I got attacked by soldiers,’’ Ben cut her short, his hand warm as she buried her cheek in his palm and his touch when he reached to comfort her. ‘‘they were fresh out of the academy; I went easy on them but I was careless. I’m sorry I troubled you.’’

His smile growing as he spoke, Rey felt him take a weight off her shoulders. ‘‘Don’t apologize, I’m just glad I found you in time.’’ Rey lifted his chin to place a gentle kiss, following it with a rub of her nose against his.

‘‘Odd for you to have come that late to the forest, however. Were you missing me that terribly?’’

Her body shifted to lay by his side. Tired, her eyelids fell heavy. ‘‘Yes, I missed you terribly.’’ 

She fit almost perfectly in his hold, he cursed there was enough blood in him still to color his face red, and more so that Rey noticed, kissing his neck between her giggles.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘‘How believable are these rookies, General Poe?’’ His black gloves grinded against the ivory rest. Pristine clean, he made them run through his orange hairlocks, perfectly pulled back and the only hint of color in his appearance.

‘‘Very much so, like all the men under my order, Commander Hux.’’ His companion was much more friendly, warmer and show-off. Not the kind of man you’d expect to have such a high rank if one went by looks only, let alone be the leader of the national guard. His black curls moved as Poe imitated Hux by running his fingers through his hair.

‘‘Now then, are you sure you’re not biased because that squadron was to be led by that officer you so much adore?’’

His tongue licked his lips, jaw rolling as Poe met Hux’s insinuation with a petty retort. ‘‘Maybe you’re biased ‘cause he spends more time with Lieutenant Rose more than you can.’’

‘‘Why you arrogant little-’’

‘‘Alright, that’s enough you two,’’ One hand in each’s chest, Hux and Poe felt themselves pushed away from confrontation. A stern pair of eyes and a tired frown met them, backing up moments after. 

‘‘Forgive us, King Han.’’ Hux apologized, his hand reaching up to tug Poe’s collars and forcing him into a bow along with him. 

‘‘It’s no big deal, are you two ready? The Queen awaits,’’ Those last three words felt heavier in their shoulders. It had become a common phrase whenever the soldiers came back, if they survived, but the conditions of their returns were a more important matter than any report they had.

Their steps were the only thing that dared make any sound as they were led through the ivory corridors. The paintings of the Organa family watched their every movements, like silent guardians. Hux always had trouble shaking them off, unnerved by how silent the castle had become over the years, it just made the paintings much more eerie.

She was regal in every sense of the word, always best dressed but never too much. Her eyes, heavy and wrinkled by the years in charge barely reflected how much knowledge she’d acquired over the years.

‘‘Queen Leia,’’ Their knees met the ground, both Hux and Poe speaking and glancing down in unison as they heard Han walking towards Leia’s side. 

‘‘As you may know, the soldiers we last sent came back considerably unscathed compared to-’’

‘‘Compared to every single squadron we’ve sent before, I know,’’ Cutting Poe off, Leia sighed and got off her throne, cape and crown left behind on them. ‘‘what I’d like to know is why. The beast had never been this merciful before.’’

Hux exchanged a glance with the brunet, a deep breath taken before he spoke. ‘‘This may sound like I’m mocking your intelligence but, the soldiers report he was protecting a… bed of flowers.’’

‘‘General, are you sure your men didn’t have any concussions while doing their reports?’’ Her eyebrow raised in disbelief, Leia questioned Poe.

‘‘Affirmative, your highness.’’

‘‘… very well, proceed Commander.’’

‘‘The reports said it was very well kept, as if he was the one that made it, for reasons unknown. This time, the soldiers also report of him wearing the same cloak that…’’ He couldn’t bring himself to say the words, swallowing as he readied. ‘‘the prince’s kidnapper was wearing, though it fit him different and it didn’t drag.’’

A dreaded silence befell, everyone glancing away from other eyes.

‘‘Leia, just because the beast holds a similar cloak does not mean it’s related to the kidnapper.’’ Han rested his hand on her cheek, considering themselves among their most trustworthy subjects and friends. 

‘‘There is a connection between him and our son, I just know it.’’ Leia had claimed the same for the past thirty years, her heart unwavering from that idea.

‘‘My queen, if I may, the beast could’ve built the bed of flowers with remorse.’’

‘‘Remorse for what? It couldn’t possibly be all the soldiers he’s killed, you think they’re for Captain Lando…?’’ The deceased’s name, a permanent thorn in their hearts. Everyone present allowed for seconds of mourning to come quiet.

‘‘If they were for him, we would’ve seen them years ago but we didn’t. Could it be maybe the beast… is in love?’’

‘‘In love- I’m sorry, but has everyone else in this room lost their common sense?’’ Interrupting, Poe rubbed his temple. ‘‘how is it possible for that creature to even fall in love? Does it even feel love?’’

‘‘Well, something it must feel, maybe it has a mate of sorts, offspring even or it’s trying to… court, its equal.’’ 

‘‘If we capture whatever- or whoever -that is, we could finally capture and kill the beast.’’

His throat felt heavy, as Finn slowly walked away from the entrance of the royal court. He could hear their plan, his possible involvement even, something in him warned him of the awful, awful idea that would become.

Yet, he chose to ignore it that time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched the stars shift from inside his den, or perhaps he’d been staring for too long.

‘‘Ben? How are you feeling?’’

‘‘Well, for a change of answer, I am feeling better,’’ His face buried in her neck as he spoke. ‘‘a little itchy but I’m healing fast, thanks to you.’’ His lips brushed against her knuckles, glancing up at her.

‘‘It’s gonna leave a bit of a nasty scar, though…’’ Rey leaned to meet his lips, fingers running through his hair.

‘‘Well, one more to the list- ow! Ha-ha I’m sorry!’’ His ear burned when she tugged it, scolding him and he apologized with a puppy stare.

‘‘Will you finally show me what you were protecting that night?’’ Rey inquired, behind her Ben could see her leg reaching for her bag. ‘‘I really want to know what you were so caring of that you went to that length.’’ Her fingers traced near his wound; it being good enough for him to move now.

‘‘I will, if you show me what you brought me.’’

Her chest rose and fell with hesitating breaths. She wondered how silly it’d be now. _What if he doesn’t like it? What if he detests it or finds it stupid I came so late to give him that? What if-_

‘‘Rey,’’ His hand reached up to her face, a smile drawn on his own. ‘‘whatever it is, I’ll love it because it came from you.’’

‘‘Okay, then extend your hands...’’

‘‘Alright-’’

‘‘And close your eyes!’’ She covered his quickly, letting a second pass before taking her hands off his face. His claw caused a delicate clinking as she placed her gift in his palms. Not as heavy as he imagined, in fact, it was a very familiar weight.

‘‘Okay now, open them…’’

Ben looked straight down. His eyes widened, his mouth laid agape as he brought the quill and the ink set closer to him. Calling it beautiful, an understatement. Saying there were stars in his eyes, another one.

‘‘So… did you like it or- Mm!’’ Her eyes shot open with delighted surprise, warm lips meeting hers over and over. Her giggles mixed in between his kisses, she happily returned his affections.

‘‘This is what you were gone for, for so long? How much did it even cost you?’’ Incredulous would be too small, he was stupefied and amazed, his pupils wide and his smile only grew with every passing second.

‘‘Yes, it’s made of jade and has some traces of gold and look! It even brings different sets of… ends for uh, different thickness of the letters.’’ His fingers worked with the quill like second nature, she watched him test it for a few moments before his eyes scrunched close by his smile.

‘‘Come on, now it’s my turn,’’ He said, disarming and out of the blue. Her head tilted in confusion as he tied a cover around her eyes, blocking her sight.

Her blush was faint at his sizeable hand resting on her lower back. His breath close to hers, she felt him whisper. ‘‘Promise you won’t try to see until I tell you, okay?’’

‘‘O-Okay,’’ Rey said and nodded, holding onto him as he guided her outside.

The sun and the path they were trailing were familiar. Rey couldn’t see through the cloth covering her sight, but she felt his careful steps as it traced down a hill, a turn to their right then straight ahead for three minutes or so.

He came to a halt, gripping her waist and stretching the fabric of her shirt.

‘‘Okay now, open them…!’’ The knot behind her head came undone with a single pull; her jaw fell and hit the ground, tanned cheeks colored rose and hazel eyes getting misty. 

‘‘So, do you like it or-’’

‘‘I love it, I love it so much…’’ Rey caressed the delicate petals, each one colorful and perfectly bloomed to grace her eyes. The sweetness of the garden, however, paled with the sweetness of his actions. Every drop of sweat, the effort on making it as perfect as she had it in front of her eyes, she imagined it all.

The blood he spilt just to keep that tiny piece of heaven safe for her to see, to have.

‘‘You told me you loved flowers, I know you don’t see them much in the periphery so, this is for you.’’ Ben traced her waist with his hand, pulling Rey against him as tender kisses greeted her neck.

She pulled his body closer, with little regard for anything as she turned and moved so close Ben had to take a step back to not fall. He struggled to catch his breath between her kisses, but he’d gladly suffocate in them instead.

_And I love you most._ She confessed in her head, though he heard it, hushed from her lips.

Their steps barely guided them to his den, stumbling on his cloak that rested on the floor and their hurried motions, driven by passion and hunger.

Her breathless moans came to rise with his exploration. Gentle claws trailed down her exposed flesh, her shirt undone and thrown away by Rey.

_You’re so beautiful._ He breathed between the valley of her breasts, their clothes discarded in a corner of his candlelit den. The cool soil under him barely did anything to lessen the heat.

He relished in her taste, much as she was eager to try with him. His sharp claws left marks on her skin, which she’d trace with her fingertips to tease herself. She kissed him everywhere she could, thrilled by the new of him, the feeling of his feathery thighs brushing against her with careful thrusts.

They lost count of the minutes as much as the hours, his name moaned against his ear and their curious frolicking in his bed, of course, mindful of his wounds. 

‘‘Ben!’’

‘‘Ahh, R-Rey…’’ Most of all, the pure ecstasy and bliss that came from her pleasure and his own mixed together, in their kisses, in their passion and lust. His legs quivered, buried in her and his lips not wanting to part from hers even as he was running out of breath.

Rey felt the odd, feather-covered bumps, each one next to his shoulder-blades, as she wrapped her arms around him, seeking the warmth and cover from the cold night in him. She remembers last the heavy panting, the rise and fall of her chest as he cuddled her closer in the aftermath. She knows last she did was immerse herself in the remnant pleasure of their oh so carnal bliss.


End file.
